Different
by MissLovelyPrincess
Summary: Fangirls. He hated them. The way they crowded around him like their lives depended on him. But she was different. She was special. And as much as he liked her, just as much as he hated her...
1. IMPORTANT

Ok. Before I start, in this story...

**_KASHINO AND ICHIGO ARE NOT PATISSIERES AND PATISSIERES!_**

(Sorry for the capital letters, it's just so people will actually read this... -.-)

So, I was thinking… what if Group A _didn't _make sweets? For one thing, it would really change the plot. Sweets are the thing that make the anime stand out, and without them, it's completely different.

That's why I'm inspired to write this. There are so many amazing stories in the Yumeiro Patissiere fandom. I wanted to try something different, something unique.

To be honest, I have no idea how this will turn out. It may be really bad, and that's fine. I just thought it's nice to step out of your comfort zone once in a while. :)

I know this story will have lots of flaws. I'm still far, far away from being a writer... and I don't have much of a talent for writing. Or anything else. -.- But hope you like it~! Thanks for reading the author's note! ^.^

-Elise-chan


	2. Just Another Student

~x~

Fangirls.

They were so annoying, crowding around him like their lives depended on it.

He didn't get why they were so crazy over him. Sure, he was smart. But really, they didn't seem to have any sense behind those fluttery eyes and revolting smiles.

So, when she came, he was positive she was just another girl.

She had burst through the door, almost dropping her bag in her haste. "S-Sorry I'm late!"

Kashino glanced halfheartedly up at her, not the least bit sympathetic. The girl looked about his age, long brown hair cascading over her shoulders. Along with that were matching chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with her smile.

The teacher eyed her carefully, then nodded. "Please introduce yourself."

The girl bowed. "My name is Amano Ichigo. Please take good care of me."

"Very good, sit down."

The girl walked over to Kashino. "D-Do you mind if I sit here?" She hung her head.

Kashino nodded reluctantly. It wasn't like he had a choice. He hadn't let any of the girls take it, so it had stayed empty.

"Arigato!" Ichigo smiled, her eyes sparkling. There was something about that smile that was different. The way her eyes lit up, the way her lips curved upward in delight stirred something in his heart he had never known before.

Kashino froze. What was he thinking? She was just another annoying fangirl. He stared blankly at the whiteboard, pretending to be engaged in the lesson.

This Amano Ichigo... why was she different?

~x~

**A/N: Sorry, these chapters will be really short. I lose interest too quickly when I write long chapters -.-**

**Anyways, what did you think? I'm really bad at writing first chapters, I just don't know where to start the story... T.T Hope it wasn't _that _bad! ^.^**


	3. Test, Failed?

~x~

"Look, Andou-kun and Hanabusa-kun both got a perfect score!"

"So did Kashino-kun. Maki-sensei even gave him extra points for his essay!"

"As expected from the princes of the A Group!"

Kashino rolled his eyes at the compliments. He was used to them now. He had never gotten less than a perfect score on any of the tests he had ever taken. They weren't that hard, anyways. He just didn't get why that was so outstanding.

He was about to stand up and exit the room when he noticed the new girl sitting alone in the corner. Anamo or Amano or whatever her name was. Well, at least she actually gave him some peace.

Then he saw it. Her bottom lip was trembling, her eyes glistening with tears. She was staring at her test.

Curious, he peered at the sheet of paper clutched in her hands and froze. On the very top was a big red zero.

~x~

"How could you do that?" Kashino demanded. "St. Marie isn't just for careless people like you. If you want to stay here, the least you could do is try!"

Ichigo looked up with him with tears in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry."

Then she raced out of the room.

~x~

He knew he shouldn't have cared.

But for some reason, he felt bad for what he had done. For some reason, those tears in her eyes made him wish he hadn't said those words.

Then Kashino did something that surprised himself.

He stood up and raced after her.

~x~

**A/N: Thanks to Mikashimotaku and Neko-chan2604 for reviewing! You guys are amazing... :D**


	4. Promises

~x~

Kashino stared at the door in front of him in disbelief.

What was he doing? It wasn't like he actually cared about Ichigo. He didn't even like her.

Kashino could hear her crying from inside. The sound was slightly muffled by the door separating them, but he heard it loud and clear. It stirred something inside of him. And for a moment, he almost... felt bad for her.

Kashino shook his head. No, that wasn't true. So what if she cried? She had deserved it. He didn't have time to care about an idiot like her. Seriously, that Amano was just _way_ too sensitive. She couldn't even stand a few remarks. All this trouble was her fault, not his.

Kashino stared at the unopened door one last time. Then he turned around and ran. He could barely run anymore but he didn't care.

And he didn't stop until he was back at his room.

~x~

"Where's Amano?"

He said it so casually. Almost as if he didn't care at all. But inside, he was dying to know the answer.

Hanabusa shrugged. "Ichigo-chan? I don't know. I haven't seen her at all today."

"Maybe she's sick or something." Andou was equally as oblivious.

"Yeah, probably." Kashino looked away. Andou was right, she probably just had a cold or something else like that. He wouldn't let her absence trouble him. He wouldn't.

But deep inside, Kashino knew she wasn't just sick. It was something more. Much more.

And the thing that troubled him the most was that it was that it wasn't her fault.

_It was his._

~x~

All day it rained. The threads of water fell endlessly, forming pools of water on the ground.

Ichigo stared out the window in silence, her eyes glistening with tears. _I knew it. I was stupid to think I would ever learn anything here._

The brunette lay down in bed and pulled her knees closer to her. _Kashino was right, I really am an idiot._

And for the first time, the tears she had promised herself to keep inside, the tears that she had held back for so long finally spilled out.

~x~

_Knock knock._

The sound caught her attention. Ichigo slowly sat up in bed, glancing at the door. "R-Rumi?"

The door opened and she gasped. "K-Kashino?" She hurriedly brushed the tears from her eyes and forced a smile on her face. She hoped he wouldn't notice, hoped he would just shrug carelessly and walk off. Just like she thought he would.

But he didn't. "Amano," He whispered. "About that other day..." His words were hesitant. Unsteady.

Ichigo looked away, averting his glance. "I... I..." She tried to think of a reply but she couldn't.

Kashino sucked in a shaky breath. "I... I'm sorry."

Ichigo was shocked. _Did he... did he just say..._She stared at him, her eyes wide. "D-Do you really mean it?" She finally uttered. Almost afraid to believe it.

Kashino nodded slowly. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, it's not your fault." He murmured quietly. "I... I guess I'm just a really bad person."

The brunette shook her head. "No, you're right. I should have tried harder." Her eyes brightened. "Don't worry, I promise I'll try my best to improve!"

Kashino stared at her in disbelief. He could barely believe what she was saying. How could she be crying one minute and so determined the other?

"O-Oi Amano, would you forgive me if I..." He looked away. "If... If I help you on your homework?"

Ichigo was shocked. "W-What?"

"O-Only if you want to, I mean..." Kashino added quickly, feeling his cheeks burn. "I-It's fine if you don't..."

Suddenly, Ichigo threw her arms around him. "Of course I do! Thank you, Kashino!"

The blonde was shocked by her sudden movements. He had been hugged by so many fangirls before. And it was never. But for some reason, Ichigo's arms seemed to fit perfectly around him...

And right that moment, unknown to both of them, two raindrops slid down the window and met. And for just a second, they formed a perfect heart.

~x~

A/N: Sorry. This chapter wasn't well executed, the writing was really clumsy. -.-

Gosh, I'm_ really _bad at writing, am I not? Well, please review... I tried...


End file.
